1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a photographic image extraction apparatus, a photographic image extraction method, and a program for extracting, from a plurality of photographic images, a photographic image having a high likelihood of containing an image of a specific person.
2. Related Art
As an example of such a technique, JP-A-2013-161394 has been known. JP-A-2013-161394 discloses a photograph ordering system that accesses a server via the Internet from an information processing device, such as a tablet device, to order a desired photograph. In this photograph ordering system, a user registers a specific person in advance, and from a plurality of photographs obtained from the server, a photograph containing an image of the specific person is extracted and displayed on a device of the user. In this way, with the use of the Internet, a user can order a desired photograph at any convenient time and place.
In an Internet-based photograph ordering system, such as that described in JP-A-2013-161394, however, there is a possibility that registered information about a specific person may leak on the Internet.
In the meantime, there is a known photograph ordering method which includes selecting a desired photograph from among a plurality of photographs posted on a wall or the like and filling out an order number on an order envelope or the like to order the desired photograph. This method allows even a person who is unfamiliar with operating a personal computer (PC) or a tablet device to order a photograph easily. It is also easy for a photography agent or an event organizer to show photographs to a user (a client). Thus, this method is still often used today. With this method, however, it takes time to find a desired photograph when many photographs are posted, and there are cases where it is difficult to allocate enough time to look at the photographs if another person also wishes to look at the posted photographs.